familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry County, Iowa
Henry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 20,145. The county seat is Mount Pleasant. The county was named for General Henry Dodge, governor of Wisconsin Territory. History Henry County was formed on December 7, 1836. It was named for General Henry Dodge. In 1839, construction of the first courthouse was begun and completed in 1840. In 1871, construction of a second courthouse began and on August 4, 1914, the third courthouse was completed which is still presently used as such.Henry County, Iowa History Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 34 * U.S. Highway 218/Iowa Highway 27 * Iowa Highway 16 * Iowa Highway 78 Adjacent counties *Washington County (north) *Louisa County (northeast) *Des Moines County (east) *Lee County (south) *Van Buren County (southwest) *Jefferson County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 20,145 in the county, with a population density of . There were 8,280 housing units, of which 7,666 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 20,336 people, 7,626 households, and 5,269 families residing in the county. The population density was 47 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 8,246 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.78% White, 1.49% Black or African American, 0.24% Native American, 1.88% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.52% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 1.26% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,626 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.90% were non-families. 26.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,087, and the median income for a family was $46,985. Males had a median income of $31,801 versus $23,075 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,192. About 6.70% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.30% of those under age 18 and 9.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Coppock *Hillsboro *Mount Pleasant *Mount Union *New London *Olds *Rome *Salem *Wayland *Westwood *Winfield Unincorporated communities *Swedesburg *Oakland Mills *Tippecanoe Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Henry County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Henry County, Iowa References External links *County website *Henry County Tourism *Winfield Historical Society & Museum Category:Henry County, Iowa Category:1836 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1836